Final Fantasy VII: New Beginings
by NoctisFangirl800
Summary: Set 2 years after the events of FFVII, Follow Willow and Lyna Matthews story has they journey through Gaia, meeting up with old friends against a new threat. All the while attempting to find romance and start a new life of their own. Can they do it? Rated M for safety and future chapters. Read & Review.
1. Geostigma

"Why does humankind even bother? You wreck everything you've ever made then you start over like it'll be any different the next time." a grey hair boy wheeled the man known as Rufus Shinra to the edge of what seemed to be an unfinished building as he spoke.

"I suppose we're no good at facing our memories. We'd rather gild the past...Find something worthwhile among the rubble and build a future with that." Rufus explained to the boy.

"And thats why you Salvaged mother? to "Guild the past"?"

"We were trying to rid ourselves of a more immediate problem.."

"You can't mean the stigma..But you're the ones who brought that on yourselves in the first place. Well now. I guess you really do have a short memory." the boy turned to the view of the city before him.

"Hmm..no not me..for you see it is my choice to forget." Rufus smirked.

* * *

 _ **Lyna POV**_

The Lifestream. That's what we call the river of life that circles our planet, giving life to the world and everything in it. The Shinra Electric Power Company discovered a way to use the Lifestream as an energy source. Because of Shinra's energy, we were able to live very comfortable lives. But wasn't that because we were taking away from the planet's life? A lot of people thought so. Shinra used their power to try and stop anybody who got in their way. Shinra had a special group of warriors called SOLDIER, and all of the SOLDIERs had Jenova cells put inside them. Jenova was a calamity that fell from the sky a long, long time ago and tried to destroy the planet.  
Anyway, there was one SOLDIER named Sephiroth who was better than the rest. But when he found out about the terrible experiments that made him he began to hate Shinra. And then, over time, he began to hate everything. Shinra and the people against them. Sephiroth, who hated the planet so much he wanted to make it go away. And the people who tried to stop him. There were a lot of battles. For every battle, there was more sadness. Someone I love went back to the Lifestream too.

And then, it came. The chosen day. In the end, the planet itself had to make the battles stop for good. The planet used the Lifestream as a weapon and when it burst out of the earth all the fighting, all the greed and sadness, everything was washed away. "Sadness was the price to see it end." It's been two years since they told me that.

My name is Lyna Matthews..right now i'm caring for my younger sister..she contracted the illness that has taken Gaia by storm..they call it Geostigma..from what i was told..you can only get it if you have Jenova cells inside your body..like the SOLDIER from Shinra..my sister was in SOLDIER..if we had gotten said cells genetically then i would be suffering from the disease too..my sister however has been in a state of depression since she was dumped by her ex: Cloud Strife 2 years ago..plus during her time at Shinra she was expecting a baby..however the joy for her and Cloud didn't last long..Sephiroth ended my nieces life before she was due to arrive..she never saw the sun or knew her parents..

"Lyna...how does it look?"..my sister looked at me...her stigma..it effects her ability to walk..when she does for long periods of time..she gets an attack from it..

"Willow..it looks worse than before..."

"sorry about this.." Willow looked down.

"no need to be sorry sister..you have simply inherited mothers memetic legacy through the lifestream."

i turn to the door as i see 3 boys at the door.."who are you?"

"i am Kadaj, this is Loz and Yazoo...we wish for you..our new sisters..to join us in the search to find mother."

"and in return?" Willow spoke up.

"i shall heal you."

heal..my sister...she would be able to walk again..

"drink this.." Kadaj held out 2 glasses of black water. "it will help.."

"Lyna..i'm don't know about this.." Willow is scared..i can hear it..but i without hesitation drink the water..i just want her cured..

* * *

 _ **Willow POV**_

i watch my sister drink the water..she's done it with no hesitation..well..whatever my sister does..i must follow her decisions so i also drink the water but hesitantly..afterwards...i feel my body tingle abit..Lyna's hair changes from it's natural blond colour to a dark grey but mine remains the same..only my eyes change...maybe the stigma keeps the same from happening to me..not sure..either way..we're joining the remnants..and hopefully..get my stigma healed..

"it's time we stop by the wastelands..our big brother will be waiting for us.." Kadaj smirked as Lyna and I followed.

* * *

 _ **Normal POV.**_

After a couple of hours of driving, Willow, Lyna and the remnants arrive by the rusted buster sword. Kadaj kicks it over as Willow remembers Zacks death.  
Zack was like a brother to Willow, helping her when she needed it and in return she did the same..rarely they would leave each others side as they became partners over the years of working together..they had both reached 1st Class by the time of the Nibelhiem incident..both were exposed to large amounts of Mako energy but neither of them suffered mako poisoning like Cloud did..shortly after Cloud had recovered, she and Cloud made their way to Zack after he went off to fight the Shinra army to protect them..Willow stayed behind to watch over her love as he slowly but surely recovered..after Zacks death though..she felt like she no longer existed..she called out to Cloud multiple times as he walked away from Zacks resting place with his sword..

after that day she never saw him again..until a couple of months later..she saw Cloud and his friends: Barret and Tifa, along with Aerith who she had met before with Zack at her church in the sector 5 slums..as they encountered some monsters, Cloud and his friends saw a flash of silver and red fly by as an axe looking scythe landed in a tree, saving them from a battle as the monsters faded into the lifestream.

Cloud immediately recognised the scythe as he heard Willow's voice, still being in love with Willow at the time, he stabbed the buster sword into the ground and hugged her tightly, relieved to see that she was alright after they parted ways..she was shocked that he remembered her, after Zacks death but realised that he was traumatised by watching his best friend die as she remembered the pain she also felt..she hugged him back tightly and kisses his cheek, earning an "aww" from Aerith. Tifa had the look of jealousy on her face but kept it to herself and Barret said nothing, not knowing Cloud very well like Tifa and Willow did.

Willow joined them on their journey..she told them how her life had been after Zacks death..however even though she was delighted to be with her love and best buddy: Aerith again, her joy was cut short..Aerith died praying for Holy to protect the planet from Meteor...once again..the pain of losing who she considered to be her only true friend, left her in a state of despair yet..weirdly..she felt relieved..relieved that Aerith could finally be at peace and return to Zacks waiting arms..  
when Cloud had fallen victim to another dose of Mako poisoning she never left his side, keeping her promise she made when he first fell victim to it..both she and Tifa helped him restore his memories and he returned to his old self..

hours before the last battle with Sephiroth..thats when it happend..her relationship with Cloud came to a screetching halt..

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Willow stood on the bridge of the highwind..watching the clouds go by the airship as they made their way to the northern cave..the pain she felt..the lives taken from her..Aerith..Zack..her unborn daughter..they would all soon be avenged._

 _"Willow!" Cloud called her from the hallway, his voice rather saddened.._

 _Willow walked over to Cloud and he lead her to his temperary room and they sat down._

 _"whats wrong?" Willow asked, having no clue why cloud wanted to talk to her._

 _"i'm sorry Willow.." his voice saddend.."i can't do this anymore.."_

 _"do what?"_

 _"have you involved..Sephiroth hurt you once..he ripped the life of our baby girl from us..and harmed you in the process..i can't see you hurt by him again..seeing him hurt you again would ruin me..i wouldn't be able to fight to protect you.." Cloud tried to fight back tears._

 _"Cloud..i-" she was cut off by his lips on hers.._

 _"Willow, i love you..but if we're gonna fight Sephiroth..you can't be a part of it..so i need you to leave..i'm sorry..but it's over..this is the only way.." Cloud let his tears flow freely now, he was clearly hurt that he had to do this._

 _"you're...breaking up with me?.." Willow gasped in disbelief...but she understood his reasons for the break up._

 _"i have to..it's the only way i can make sure your safe..and unharmed.."_

 ** _Flashback end_**

* * *

After that, Willow left and returned home..shortly after the meteor crisis, she and her sister had moved into a house in Edge when homes were built and thats when she contracted the disease that they call Geostigma..

"hey Kadaj? is that where big brother lives?" Yazoo spoke up.

"yeah."

"think he'll be happy to see us?"

"not a chance."

"don't cry Yazoo!" Loz smirked.

"but mothers with him.." Yazoo complained.

"eh, maybe not brother.." Lyna spoke up.

"don't cry Loz." Yazoo coo'd his brother as he started to whimper.

"hold on..he's coming!" Kadaj pointed out as he spotted Cloud in the distance after hearing Fenrir's engine.

Yazoo and Loz looked at each other and then to Kadaj, as he gave them the nod, and they set off on their bikes after Cloud.

Lyna spoke up; "where do you want us brother?"

"beside me..Yazoo and Loz will keep big brother busy." Kadaj then proceeded to get out his phone and call Healen Lodge..

as Willow and Lyna watched the battle, Willow admired Clouds skill..but as he lost one of his fusion swords and looked at his arm, Willow then realised that he also suffered from the stigma.

 _'he's suffering..like i am..the stigma plagues both our bodies..'_ she thought..

She looked to Kadaj who was talking to someone on the phone, presumably Reno.

"don't tell me, you're leading me on...because i think you do have mother there...no need to shout...i don't want to talk to you anymore...put the president on." he began to growl.

Willow didn't like the way he was talking to the person on the other end of the line..it was the way Sephiroth addressed her and Zack during her time in SOLDIER..  
meanwhile during the battle, Yazoo shot at Cloud, grazing his forehead. Cloud was almost overwhelmed by the Shadow Creepers when Willow called them off. Loz and

Yazoo turn back to leave, after having their fun. Cloud stopped, watched them leave, looking rather puzzled.

as he watched them leave however..he noticed Willow..memories flooded his mind as he looked at the floor, overwhelmed by the guilt of dumping her..."Willow...i'm sorry.." he said, as he drove off, continuing his journey to Healen Lodge.

* * *

 _"Wazzup fool, it's Barret i am the man! Oil Cloud, i just found the biggest Oil field you've ever seen, Surveyin's done, so I should be able to get out there and see Marlene soon. You let her know, all right, Spiky?"_

 _"Reno called again..he said to hurry and he sounded kind of strange..be careful..okay?"_

Cloud then ended his calls and got off Fenrir, walking up the stairs towards the front door. he pulled out his sword from it's holster on his back and blocked Renos attack with a metal rod..Reno then tried again but missed as Cloud stepped aside and watched Reno run outside, turn and run back towards the door only to have it shut in his face.

Cloud looked around the lodge and found the place empty..as he went to walk inside alittle more the door opened behind him as he heard Reno speak; "Okay, so you're good-"

and with that Cloud turned to the door, closed it with the expression of "no, fuck off" on his face and locked it. as he turned he saw another door open and Rude appeared.

"Yeah Rude, looking sharp!" Reno shouted from the other side of the door.

As Rude went to attack, Cloud aimed his sword at him and he immediately backed down as another man spoke up.

"Good. You fight like the SOLDIER you once claimed to be. You haven't lost your touch." Rufus told him as Cloud walked over to the man in the wheelchair as Rufus steered it infront of him.

"Rufus Shinra?...do i feel sorry for you." Cloud glared sarcastically at Rude who cleared his throat..

"The day of the explosion-" Rufus started.

"what do you want from me?" Cloud interrupted.

"-i managed to get out of the building-"

"who were those kids who attack me?"

"-before it collapsed-"

"i'm leaving!" Cloud yelled as his questions weren't being answered.

"we need your assistance Cloud."

"Not interested!" Cloud stated.

"I acknowledge that Shinra owes the planet a lot. It goes without saying that my company and I are the ones who put the world in the sorry state it's in. Therefore, it's our responsibility to set things right." Rufus explained.

"I'm still out here!" Reno yelled, hoping that someone will answer the door.

"As a first step we have commenced an investigation in Sephiroth's wake. It's been two years. Now that the world is on its feet again, what poses the greatest threat? Well, that one's easy. Geostigma. And we have reason to think Sephiroth is the one responsible. The populace, they blame mako energy, and the reactors… even the Lifestream for causing the stigma. However, isn't that blame misplaced? The Lifestream has existed as long as the planet, and even mako energy has been part of our lives for over forty years. And yet, there's no mention of the stigma in recorded history. So, what happened during our time to change all that? I can think of only one thing. The arrival of Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth is dead.." Cloud stated.

"Yes, but has his mind died? What if he somehow dissolved into the Lifestream, coursing through the planet undiffused? I know it is merely my speculation – but it is possible, isn't it? And we can't cure the stigma until we know the truth. So we took action. We went to look for traces of Sephiroth. We started – do you know where?"

"yep, at the northern cave!" Reno answered.

"And what do you think we found?"

Cloud became alarmed as he urged Rufus to go on.

"nothing...nothing at all..you can relax..however..not all went as planned..we were..interupted..by the same 5 who attacked you..Kadaj and his gang..along with the Matthews sisters."

"Kadaj and the Matthews?.." Cloud knew all to well who the Matthews sisters were but just played dumb..

"it seems Kadaj recruited the sisters to help him prepare for the moment..and if thats his goal..then he won't want us finishing what we started..really..what could they be thinking?"

"and what does that have to do with me?"

"you're our buddy aren'tcha?" Reno teased through the door but recieve Cloud kicking the door in responce. "aw, don't be that way bud!"

"Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are young but violent..and with the sisters they're as dangerous as they come..like i said..If Kadaj's purpose is to do what's necessary to prepare for the moment – we stand in the way as his greatest threat."

"moment?.."

"Sephiroth...Reborn.."

"you done talking yet?"

"Let's get to the issue at hand. In order to combat Kadaj, we need someone with your expertise. Will you join us – former SOLDIER, Cloud?"

"heh..in my head." Cloud turned to the door, unlocked it and opened it alittle then spoke up again.. "whats this stuff about mother?.."

"Why? did Kadaj mention something?

"Rufus..if you're hiding something..."

"I'd never keep a secret. Not from a comrade. You must want to learn all you can about the stigma..Naturally, for the sake of those orphans you live with. Surely you long to see the smiles return to their faces, right? All we want in the end is to rebuild our world, Cloud." Rufus extended his hand out to Cloud as Cloud turned to face him..

"but i-" Cloud was about to speak as Reno cut him off.

"c'mon Cloud, together we can rebuild Shinra!"

this angered Cloud, and he decided that he had heard enough and left while saying "i'm not interested."


	2. Reunion

Willow sat alone as she thought to herself while the remnants and Lyna slept for the night..the black waters effects were begining to wear off..due to the stigma maybe? she wasn't too sure but she needed answers and finding mother wasn't the right path.

she got up and packed her things into a bag then headed out.

"leaving us so soon sister?" Lyna spoke up.

"i'm taking a walk..screw the attacks..i need to keep active.." Willow lied through her back teeth.

"with a packed bag?"

"Fine, yes, i'm leaving..there are answers that i need and finding this "mother" isn't going to help me get any closer to said answers.."

"but sister..your stigma must be cured, Kadaj can do that, and were so close.."

"and how do you know that?" Willow said, walking over to her father figure: Ghost..a winged wolf made by Shinra scientist: Hojo.

"i can feel it.."

"well..do what you want..i'm outta here.." and with that she got onto Ghost's back and flew away.

* * *

Hours later, she arrived at the rusted buster sword..the only thing she could remember Zack by..however..as she arrived and got off of Ghost..she saw someone she didn't expect to see..Cloud Strife.

Willow limped over to the ex Soldier as he looked at his friends sword, putting it back into place.

"so..you still remember.." she greeted him.

"why are you working with Kadaj?" he asked.

"..the stigma.."

"what?" he turned to her.

"the stigma..i have it..and so do you.."

Cloud went completely silent, deep down, he still loved Willow, still cared for her, still wanted to hold her close and longed to kiss her again, but he broke up with her so, he knew he had no chance.

he turned back to the buster sword and Willow kneeled down to it and placed her hand on it's blade.

"i said i'd live out both our lives...easy to make that promise.." Cloud muttered.

* * *

 **Flashback**

 _"so you wanna be in SOLDIER? hang in there!" Willow chimed with Zack following behind her. Zack wanted her to give a speech to the rookies and infantrymen._

 _ **flashback change**_

 _"hey, you doing okay?" Zack's voice was full of worry.._

 _ **flashback change**_

 _"well, what are you 2 gonna do once we get to midgar?" Zack Chuckled._

 _"probably settle down or help everyone that needs it?" Willow replied, stroking Clouds head._

 _Cloud had been suffering from Mako Poisoning, so naturally, he was unresponcive, However this doesn't mean he wasn't aware of his surroundings._

 _"well, i would never leave you guys behind. you know that don't you? i mean come on, we're all friends, right?" Zack smiled._

 _"yeah, we're all friends." Willow smiled._

 _Willow proceeded to hold Cloud close to her body, refusing to let him go..whilst Cloud worked at Shinra as an infantryman and due to his shy nature during that time, she became somewhat protective over her lover due to her higher class and strong love she had for him. Cloud murmurred alittle but not in annoyance or a dazed way..it was out of affection, appreciation and gratitude._

 _Zack got up and let the wind hit his face but suddenly gunshots were fired._

 _"get down!" he yelled and turned towards the driver as he yelled more. "pops, park us over by the rocks!"_

 _Willow looked at Cloud and picked him up and stood up, being sure to keep her head low. "Cloud, rides over!"_

 _ **flashback change**_

 _"my honour...my dreams...they're yours now..." Cloud took the buster sword as Zack offered it to him._

 _"Zack..." Willow let her tears flow but remained strong for her lover who was on the verge of breaking down._

 _"protect him Willow...he'll be...my living legacy.."_

 **Flashback end**

* * *

"i swore that i would never forget..." Cloud looked down at the floor. "i tried...but i-"

Willow stood up but without warning she collapsed and gripped her leg, screaming in agony.

"Willow?!" Cloud immediately had concern in his monotone voice as he crouched down to her and held her close.

suddenly a voice echoed in Willows head..a voice she knew all too well.

 _"don't pretend you're sad..why tremble with anger that's not even there?..face it, Willow..all you and Cloud are..are empty puppets.."_

after about 5 minutes of an agonising pain, Willow passed out in Clouds arms, leaving Cloud scared for her but also concerned about her health and stigma.

About half an hour later, Willow wakes up in Cloud's arms as he waited patiently for her to wake up.

"hey, you okay?" he asked, his voice filled to the brim with worry.

"yeah..why do you care all the sudden?" Willow looked into his Mako blue eyes.

Cloud remained silent not sure what to say.

"...i thought as much..you don't..never did.." Willow got up but Cloud stood up with her and pulled her close.

"wrong.." was all he said.

"what? what do you mean?" she became confused.

"i do care...it's why i did what i did...for so long...i've wanted to hold you and kiss you again..you know i broke up with you for your own protection..because of what Sephiroth did to you..i couldn't allow it to happen again..if he harmed you again..it would have broke me..." Cloud was on the verge of tears at this point.

Willow was the only one who Cloud could cry infront of without being judged..he was the steady shoulder everyone leaned on, the strong leader everyone followed, but inside he was just like everyone else..just your everyday normal guy trying to fit in while struggling to appear cool to his friends and those he considered family and Willow was no exception.

"then why didn't you just tell me to leave?..i would have understood.." she said, her voice nothing more than a whisper as she wiped his tears.

"i see that now Willow..i caused us both heartache..i let Aerith and Zack die and i caused pain for you...can you forgive me?" Cloud looked into her eyes, searching for the forgiveness he felt like he needed.

"Cloud..i already forgave you when Cid dropped me off and you left to fight Sephiroth..theres nothing you need forgiveness for..it wasn't your fault Zack and Aerith died..it was their respected times and the sooner we all accept that..the better.." her words flowed from her mouth like a song to Clouds ears, however Cloud didn't believe that they died simply because it was their time, he still believed they died because he couldn't do anything to stop it..

"then why do i feel all this guilt?"

"i don't know..but if you forgive yourself..it might go away.."

"how do you know?"

"you think i haven't sinned in the past?..i've had my fair share of sins..it's easier to forgive yourself, than wait for the forgiveness of others.."

"and what if i can't?"

"i don't know..but.." she stroked his cheek "..i'll be here for you whenever you need me.." she said placing her hand on his stigma infected arm as he winced in pain alittle. "no matter what happens.."

"thank you"..he said, giving her a smile.

Willow turned to Ghost and proceeded to get on his back. "Zack would be proud of you Cloud.." she smiled as she flew off on Ghost.


	3. Attack at the chuch

_**(A/N: i'm absolutely crap at fighting scenes but i'll do my best! :D)**_

Soft humming is heard as the little girl known as Marlene tended to the churches flowers as Willow and Ghost flew in and landed.

Marlene turned around and got up, seeing Willow as she got off of her father figure's back as he proceeded to lay down.

"miss willow!" she exclaimed as she ran over.

"good to see you're well Willow." Tifa smiled with content.

"if you define well as infected with the stigma then i'm just dandy.." Willow winced as she sat down.

"you have it to?" Tifa questioned.

"yeah..on my leg.."

"...does Cloud-?" Tifa tried to ask but the words were caught in her throat.

"have the stigma?..yes..he does..he showed me.." Willow confirmed.

this confirmation didn't help Tifa's concern for Cloud knowing that the stigma is a killer, and without a cure, Cloud, Willow and Denzel are all doomed to suffer that very fate.

"we'll be fine Tifa..for Cloud, Denzel and myself so far, it's just a minor infection..it's nothing too serious..just..annoying and alittle painful." Willow gave Tifa one of her famous "it will be alright" smiles to cheer her up as Marlene returned to the flowers.

as Marlene returned to the flowers however, the doors flung wide open and everyone turned to the door.

mistaking the figure in the shadows for Cloud, Marlene giggles happily and runs towards it only to be pulled back and huddled against Tifa for protection as Willow points her scythe at the figure.

"wanna play?" the figure came into the light and revealed itself to be none other than Lyna Matthews..also known as Willow's older sister.

"i guess thats a no..where's mother?"

no answer..Lyna stood in the flowers and looked at them.

"ugh..nasty stuff.." she then turned to Willow, Tifa and Marlene. "hey, wheres mother?!"

"there's no one here!" Tifa yelled.

Willow turned to Tifa and said; "go..i have to teach my good for nothing sister a lesson.."

with a nod Tifa left with Marlene, leaving Willow and Ghost behind to deal with Lyna.

"you want to play?..lets play.." Willow growled as she dashed forward, slashing her scythe at Lyna only to have Lyna deflect it and attack her back with full force.

clanging of metal, cutting of flesh and splattering of blood is heard, all throughout the battle..shattered pillars and petalless flowers are scattared everywhere.

during the battle, Willows phone falls out her pocket and dials Clouds number on speed dial.

for once, Cloud picked up the phone, knowing that when someone calls him on speed dial, it's usually an emergency.

"hello?" unaware of what was going on, he wasn't prepared for what he heard.

the sounds of more clanging, breaking pillars and blood splattering echo down the phone as he realises he's listening to a fight and this installs panic into his heart.

"hello?! if someones there pick up!" he yelled but to no avail..

it wasn't until he heard Willow yelp in agony that he realised Willow was in a fight, hurt or worse..

"i could kill you right now.." Lyna smirked in victory as she leaned over her sister.

"then do it..i have nothing left to lose.."

"nah, it's more fun letting you suffer..besides i have somewhere i need to be." Lyna smirked, walking over to the materia box and picking it up. "later loser!" she chimed as she left.

weakly, Willow coughed and picked up the phone, seeing Clouds number on active call.

"hello?" she wheezed alittle due to her wounds.

she was greeted with laboured breathing and the sound of the hang up tone.

"Cloud..." was all she said before everything went black..

 _Cloud POV_

After a few hours of driving, i finally arrived at the sector 5 church..as i walk inside however, my breath gets caught in my throat..the doors have been flung wide open, benches have been broken in two and as i reach the flower bed..i spot someone laying in the flowers..blonde hair in a pony tail..a greenish coloured bobble..gold small hooped earings..a blue one-sleeve'd shirt and dark blue jeans finishing the look off with dark brown boots..that's my ex-lover...Willow..

i gasped in fear as i ran over..i can't lose her again, not like this.

"Willow?!" i called for her as i hold her in my arms. no answer.

"Willow!" i shout her name this time.

 _'i can't lose her..'_ i thought as i hold her close, fighting back the tears of fear that threaten to spill from my eyes.

but then i see her wince abit as my eyes widen at her sudden movement..she smirked sarcastically to tell me she's joking abit.

"you're late.." she stated..obviously i knew i was late..this statement just wasn't funny..sarcasm or not.

"who did this?" i proceeded to ask as i looked her over..she's beaten to high hell..

"Lyna.."

"Lyna? your sister?" i growled at this point..her own older sister could have killed her today..when i get my hands on her, i will not be held responsible for what i do..

"i kept her busy while i told Tifa to run for it.."

i smiled at her selflessness..she's always been that way..

"you're so selfless..i just hope it won't get you killed.."

"don't you worry about me Cloud..you need to worry about yourself.."

"how can i?..Willow, i still love you.." i confessed, blushing alittle.

she remained silent..her eyes start to close as i shake her to keep her awake..she's drifting in and out of consciousness.

"stay with me, Willow!"

please Aerith..Zack..don't take her from me..not now..not after everything we've been through together..

"Cloud..i-" she started to say but then she gripped her leg and screamed in agony.

"Willow?!" i knew what was happening..another stigma attack..only this time..i myself was joining her..i felt the pain in my arm intensify more than before.

i yelp out in pain as i collapse, black liquid oozing from my arm to my hand and onto the flowers as i fall onto my back and pass out, holding willow in my arms..everything has gone completely black..last thing i remember hearing is faint footsteps and then..nothing.

next thing i know i wake up in the kids bedroom back at the bar with Tifa dabbing my head with a damp cloth.

 _Normal POV_

"Cloud.." Tifa greets Cloud with a smile, relieved to see that he's alive.

"Willow..where is she?.." Cloud groaned alittle.

Ghost looked to the bed beside Cloud. "resting." was all he said.

Cloud proceeded to stand up and look at Willow, looking at her sleeping form..to him, she looked like a sleeping angel that just fell from the heavens.

"i'll make you a coffee..come on Ghost, lets give them some space." Tifa and Ghost then left as Reno and Rude entered.

"you know, you're pretty heavy." Reno stated, causing Cloud to break his gaze from the sleeping form before him and divert his gaze to the turks behind him.

"weren't theres some kids living with you?" Rude asked.

"cause they ain't here." Reno finished.

Cloud just looked down at the ground.

"you don't care?"

"i just-.." Cloud was unable to finish his sentance and he returned his gaze to Willow who was still out for the count.

Looking at him expectedly, Reno waited a moment then sighed with a hint of annoyance "you know, you're a real handful.." was all he said as he and Rude left, leaving Cloud to be with the woman he held so dear.

Cloud the turned his gaze to the photo and the bedside cabinet..

"Denzel.." he said, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

 **Flashback.**

 _"Tifa said to take you home kid." Cloud told Denzel, lifting him onto the back of Fenrir then proceeded to get on infront of him and started Fenrir's engine. "grab on."_

 _feeling the ill boy fall against his back, he looked back at him and took his arm, ready to drive Denzel home but felt him shaking..also being infected with the stigma, he knew the poor lads pain and took his hand, giving it a squeeze as he decides to take Denzel back to the bar, taking him in as his own son._

 **Flashback end.**


	4. Acceptance of fate

That night Cloud stood by the window, watching the night sky.

Willow still hadn't woken up yet and this worried Cloud due to his feelings for her..he walked over to her sleeping form and placed a kiss on her head then stroked her cheek..as if she could feel his presence, she woke up and looked directly into his Sapphire blue, mako infused eyes with her emerald green ones.

"hey.." he smiled, relieved to see her awake and alright.

"hey.." she smiled back.

"are you alright?" he asked.

"yeah..still aching abit but i'm okay.."

"Reno and Rude are out looking."

"for?" Willow was confused.

"the children."

"i thought Marlene came back with Tifa.."

"she did." Tifa said as she entered the room. "but we got ambushed and she took Marlene..she had a box with her."

"Lyna.." Cloud and Willow both said in sync.

sitting down on the bed, Tifa looked at Willow and Cloud as Willow looked at her leg.

"does it hurt?" Cloud asked, his voice nothing more than a whisper.

"abit.." Willow confessed but then asked; "what about yours?"

"gone for now."

Tifa felt new waves of worry and panic fill her heart. "so you do have it too.."

"i confirmed it for you at the church Tifa.."

"i had only your word to go on Willow..now i heard it from cloud.." she stopped for a moment then continued. "so now what? you're both going to give up and die..is that it?

silence filled the room, uneasyness rising.

"so it is." she said, breaking the silence and looked down.

"there's no cure Tifa.." Cloud spoke up.

"yeah but, thats not stopping Denzel is it? don't run, we can all fight it together..we can help each other.."

"and what good will that do us?.." Willow muttered.

"pardon?" Tifa was confused now.

"what good will it do us?..theres no cure..no cure means no hope..this is our punishment for what we did during our time in Avalanche..for all the pain and suffering we caused..the lives that were lost because of our actions.."

Willow wasn't wrong. the lives that were lost as a result to Avalanche's actions in blowing up the mako reactors, caused pain for those who lost loved ones..Denzel included.

when the Sector 7 plate fell, Denzels mother and father lost their lives, making the 8 year old become an orphan.

"you've changed Willow..big time.." Cloud looked at her, eyes filled with worry after obviously seeing that she's not the same woman who helped them with inspirational speeches when they were full of doubts, 2 years before.

"and i have a good reason.." she said, looking over at the sleeping form of Ghost in his basket.

Ghost was an unfinished experiment of professer Hojo..the leader of the science devision at Shinra..his goal was to make some sort of aerial guard dog for the presidants protection during the wutai war..his DNA as a pure white wolf was fused with the DNA of an eagle, giving him the ability of flight thanks to his large wings but of course, in his unfinished state, Ghost was unable to live past 37 years after his creation.

Ghost went from airborn wolf warrior to now laying in a dog basket, degrading, weak and lifeless.

"Ghost.." Tifa finally realised the reason behind Willows new behavior.

"god..Willow why didn't you say anything?" Cloud asked, now concerned about Ghost's health.

"you were all busy..plus dad wouldn't want you worrying about him.." she got up, limped over to Ghost and sat beside her now dying father. "he's accepting his fate..which is why i'm doing the same.."

"death?"

"what other choices do we have Cloud?..there's no cure..which means that theres no other option but to accept it..if we're going to die..we should embrace what we have for the short time we have left." she said while yawning.

"you look tired.."

"i feel tired..all the time.." she then proceeded to get up and walk over..or well..limp over.

just as she reached the end of denzels bed, Willow feels something trying to pull her into a deep sleep as she suddenly felt dizzy and held her head.

"Willow?" Tifa grew concerned.

"i feel-" Willow was cut off as she passed out and collapsed to the ground.

saying nothing, Cloud moved as fast as lightning and caught her before she hit the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Willow woke up in a white void..a dream? no..a vision? not likely..it felt too real to be a dream or a vision..she was summoned to this empty white void..but by who?

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ sorry for the shortness of the chapter but it's all I could come up with. XD**

 **NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER! I promise!~**

 **who summoned Willow to the white void? we'll find out soon! OvO**


	5. An Ancients Call

**(Willow Pov.)**

nothing..an endless nothing filled the void with an erie silence acompanying it. this scared me..

"oh, your here!" that voice..i'd know it anywhere..cheery..female..friendly and it has a slight softness to it..

"Aerith?.." i faught back new tears of guilt that threatend to form.

that day at the alter in the forgotten city..it's a memory i want to forget but no matter how hard i try..it comes back to haunt me..

* * *

 _ **Flashback (Normal POV.)**_

 _Willow, Cloud, Tifa and Barret arrived at the alter, seeing Aerith, Willow raced to her, wanting to keep her promise._

 _"Aerith!" Willow cried out in relief as she raced to Aerith's side._

 _"Willow, wait! somethings not right!" Cloud called after her then proceeded to follow her._

 _Tifa went to follow them but Cloud told her to stay back just in case Sephiroth attacked._

 _Aerith sat on her knees, praying for Holy to protect the planet from Meteor._

 _Cloud arrived on the alter but gripped his head alittle feeling like someone was trying to control him..he proceeded to walk forward and take his sword from his back.._

 _"Cloud what are you doing?" Willow was worried as she used herself as a shield to protect Aerith._

 _as Cloud braught down his buster sword however, he managed to stop himself and pull back just before the blade connected with Willow._

 _"ugh..what are you making me do?.." Cloud groaned, breaking free from his hold._

 _hearing his voice, Aerith looked up at both him and Willow then smiled._

 _"Cloud..Willow..you came for me." her smile however faded when she saw a look of concern on their faces. "whats wrong?" her innocent voice, laced with worry._

 _Sephiroth appeared and stabbed Aerith through the middle of her back to the middle of her stomach..stood frozen, Willow and Cloud stood and watched in horror..tears staining Willows flawless skin..her promise to protect Aerith was broken..oh how she wished this was her but..she could do nothing to change what was.._

 _Aerith fell to the ground as Sephiroth withdrew his over compensating blade and Willow caught her, holding her best friend close._

 _"Aerith!" she cried out as Aerith's pale green materia fell from her hair ribbon and fell from the alter and into the water below. "no..this isn't happening..not again.." Willow cried, hugging her best friends lifeless body._

 _after a long battle, Cloud kneeled down to Aerith, letting a few "manly" tears fall and kissed Aeriths head in a friendly way and left the alter, heading toward the nearby lake._

 _Tifa knelt down and stroked Aeriths cheek and vowed to pay Sephiroth back for what he had done and followed Cloud._

 _Barret on the other hand, patted Willow's shoulder to comfort her and left, leaving Willow to pick up Aeriths body and take her down to the water._

 _while everyone stood at the edge of the lake, Willow proceeded to walk into the water as Cloud helped her out in setting Aerith's body to drift as Willow's tears mixed into the lakes water._

 _"Willow..please..do not cry.." Cloud pleaded as he hated seeing his lover cry but he knew all to well why she shed tears..the feeling of failure and the loss of someone precious to her._

 _"i'm sorry i just...i vowed i would protect her...and i...i broke my promise.." she sobbed._

 _"i know but she wouldn't want you to cry over her...please..stop crying.."_

 _Willow couldn't stop her tears from falling as Aerith was finally set to drift._

 _ **Flashback end.**_

* * *

 **(Willow POV.)**

i turned to face Aerith, my eyes full of tears.

"why are you crying?" she giggled abit.

"because i feel like i let you down..i broke our promise.." i looked down and wiped my tears away from my eyes..i don't understand why she's not angry at me..

"oh, don't be silly!~" she chimed, always so cheery..i don't know how she does it. "you're only putting the blame on yourself because you believe that you should be punished for allowing me to die by Sephiroths hands..as far as i'm concerned, you did a wonderful job and my time was up. i'm happy now, because i fufilled my destiny."

"but i-" i was met with a finger to my lips.

"say no more..your suffering.." she knew..she knew of my pain..my stigma..

"it's punishment..not for just letting you die..but for my actions during my time in Avalanche.." i looked away, too ashamed to look her in the eyes.

Aerith said nothing, not wanting to fight with me.

i then gathered the courage to face her. "where am i?" i asked..a once empty white void was now filled with flowers..her flowers..

"this is where i summon those who are troubled..but you..your different..i brought you here because you're near death but it is not yet your time.."

"so why not just let me die?..after all i put you through and what i put Cloud through?.."

"because i'm going to heal you..." and with that said she formed a small body of water infront of us then pushed me in and giggled.

"whoa!" i yelped and faced her. "that wasn't very nice!" i teased her with a pout.

* * *

meanwhile back in the real world.

 **(Tifa POV.)**

"Willow..come on, wake up.." Cloud was cradling and rocking her back and forth..her skin was a deathly pale.

Willow and i never got along..i always envied her..but this isn't what i wanted for her..it's clear that Cloud loves her and i have since accepted that fact and moved on.

"first Zack..then Aerith..now you?..why can't i save you?..i just want to help you.." tears began to form in Clouds sapphire eyes..

just as all hope began to fade, Willow opened her eyes and came around as a light came from her leg and faded as fast as it came.

"Willow?" Cloud's voice was filled with relief..

"what happend?" she asked.

"you passed out.." i smiled in relief that she was okay.

"oh i see.." Willow then stood up with Cloud beside her, aiding her out of love and worry.

"you're leg..a light came from it." Cloud was stuttering due to what just happend.

Willow then proceeded to lift her trouser leg up and Cloud and i weren't prepared for what came next.

* * *

 **(Normal POV.)**

As Willow lifted the clothing that covered her right leg, She, Tifa and Cloud weren't prepared for what came afterwards..her stigma was gone..she looked more healthier.

"h-how?" Cloud stuttered in complete shock.

'Aerith...thank you..' Willow thought, hoping Aerith heard her as she put her clothing back and smiled gently.

Tifa became shocked..all of a sudden..Willow's mood changed. she was depressed not 10 minutes before and now she's smiling but Tifa figured she was just having mood swings.

"Willow..you've been cured..you're safe.." Cloud hugged her tight out of relief as she hugged him back. "thank Gaia.."

Cloud then let go of Willow and sat down.

"Cloud..we can fight this together..we can help each other."

"Willow, i'm not fit to help anyone..not my family..not my friends..nobody.." Cloud looked down, feeling sorry for himself.

"dilly-dally shilly-shally.." Willow and Tifa sighed in sync as Cloud looked at them.

"dilly-dally shilly-shally!" Willow raised her voice abit now..Clouds self pity parades were starting to get on her nerves.

"i think she wants ya to move on man." Reno smirked as he and Rude entered.

"did you find the kids?!" Tifa asked, panicked.

"no..just a witness, Kadaj's gang took the kids."

"where are they?" Cloud asked.

"they're are at their base now..the forgotten city." Rude finished.

"the forgotten city..of all places.." Willow sighed.

"go.." Cloud spoke up.

"Cloud?" Willow tilted her head in confusion..why was Cloud not going to rescue the kids?

"i have to talk to Rufus.." Cloud said as he stood up.

"that is it Cloud!" Willow had had enough of his pity parties and grabbed his shirt, throwing him against the wall.

Cloud gasped, never before had Willow displayed such anger towards him.

"Willow i-"

"don't give me excuses Cloud Strife!" rarely Willow used his full name but she didn't care at this point and Cloud knew he was in trouble.

"you need to stop running!" she held him against the wall as she spoke. "i know that even if you find the children you may not be able to help them. maybe something will happen that can never unhappen, that scares you doesn't it?"

Cloud didn't answer, fearing her reaction but soon wished he answered her..waves of pain shot up his arm as she gripped his infected arm.

"doesn't it?!" she growled.

Cloud groaned in pain "yes!" he cried out, the pain subsiding alittle as she let go.

"well you need to think about now and really take it in!" she proceeded to pin him against the wall and continued as Reno and Rude proceeded to have a disagreement at the door behind the couple.

"but i won't be any help.." Cloud complained.

"oh for crying out loud...Cloud, look at you! you think you've got it so damn hard! well you hate being alone right?" he nodded. "then let people in, dammit! sure you may not always answer your phone but we don't see you throwing the damn thing away either! grow the hell up!"

Cloud was frozen, shocked by her sudden outburst.

"you go Cloud..the base is all yours.." Reno then left with Rude.

"which is it Cloud..a memory?..or us?..it's your choice."

"you.." he answered, rubbing his arm.

"then go get them and bring them home..just remember what Zack and i taught you.."

he looked at her, confused.

"Embrace your dreams, and whatever happens, protect your SOLDIER honour." she recited to him. "our dreams and honour are what fuel our fighting spirits..go..i love you." she smiled and pecked his lips but that wasn't enough for Cloud as he proceeded to grab her and pull her close then kiss her passionately, surprising Willow then pulling away with a rare smile. "thank you." was all he said before he left.

"You actually got through to him." Tifa smiled.

"i'm not going to allow him to give up now..he can still fight..i'm still getting used to the feeling of walking without pain again." Willow chuckled.

Tifa chuckled as well.

it was times like these that Willow adored..time with friends and family..now she's cured, she can help out the best she can and be the way she used to be..there's nothing that can tear her and her happyness apart now..or is there?

* * *

"Mother has given me a very special gift! the power to fight against a planet that torments humanity!" Kadaj called out to the children gathered at the edge of the lake. "she gave this gift to all her children..that's right..you and i are brethren. brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited Mother's memetic legacy through the lifestream!" Kadaj then looked at Lyna, knowing she had a way with words.

"however, as you kids have seen, the planet doesn't approve of that at all. it's doing everything it can to hold us back. that's why it's racking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!" she called out, noticing Denzel cower alittle in the crowd but said nothing.

Kadaj smirked. "now I shall heal you..and we will go to Mother together, we shall join as a family and strike back at the planet!" Kadaj looked at all the children, gaining thier trust. "now..do as i do." he instructed as he walked into the lake, an erie black substance contaminated the water..the very same lake where Aerith was set to drift and now lay at the bottom of the lake for eternity.

Kadaj then cups some water in his hands and drank the water and smirked as the children followed his instructions.

Spotting Denzel in the crowd, Marlene gasped. "Denzel.."

ignoring her cries, Denzel drank the water, wanting to be cured.

"Denzel!" Marlene cried out.

Letting out a chuckle Kadaj smirked. "see motnher? all my new brothers and sisters? they can keep me company..just until i find you."

Lyna just watched and crossed her arms..she was starting to hate Kadaj's plan..could the black waters effect be wearing off? she silently hoped so..after all she had a little sister to look after.

* * *

 **the funs really starting to kick off now! will Lyna betray Kadaj? Can Cloud rescue the children? all will be revealed in the next chapter my friends :)**


	6. Are Sins Forgiven?

Cloud rode towards the fogotten city on Fenrir..a city he dreads returning to..Memories started to flood back to him as he watched the trees pass by but suddenly everything turned white..even Fenrir disappeared. he looked and all he saw was white..until a field of flowers covered the floor below him.

Expecting to hear Aeriths voice, he got a surprise when he heard someone elses voice and the word "father".

"you came, father.."

shocked, he turned and saw a little girl named: Faith Strife.

she's a little girl with blonde hair with mako coloured highlights mixed in and has sapphire blue mako infused eyes like her father..she became a restless young spirit in Nibelhiem after Willow miscarried her as a result of recieving a stab wound to the stomach from Sephiroth, Aerith and Zack adopted her in the lifestream and raised her in a place of peace.

"you're about to break..however..mother Aerith told me thats a good sign."

"who are you?" Cloud asked, confused.

"i'm Faith Strife..you're daughter."

Cloud looked down in shock..he had a daughter?..was this the little girl he hoped to meet and raise?

"daughter?.." he gasped in disbelief.

Faith nodded and smiled cutely and spoke up. "so papa, why did you come?"

"well..i think..i want to be forgiven..more than anything..."

"by who?" she asked cutely.

"Aerith..Zack...i let them die.."

"Dilly-Dally-Shilly-Shally..isn't it time you did the forgiving papa?"

as soon as Faith had finished talking, gunshots distracted him and he was taken back to the real world. however the shots weren't being fired at him but at Willow's big sister: Lyna. she had betrayed Kadaj and his gang.

"brothers!" Kadaj yelled, seeing cloud approaching.

seeing a chance to flee Lyna escaped as the fight began.

being snapped back to his senses Cloud looked forward, seeing Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo and proceeded to pull out his swords as Kadaj walked forward.

Kadaj then proceeded to call forth his small army of children, Denzel and Marlene at the front of the group.

Cloud swerved to avoid hitting the children but then found himself surrounded as he fell of Fenrir.

"I'm glad you could make it!" Kadaj smirked with an evil grin.

"i only came for the kids!" Cloud snarled.

Kadaj turned his attention to the children, "see this man?! he's our big brother..but alas" he pointed his sword to Cloud. "in our happy flock, he's what you call a black sheep." just as Kadaj was about to kill Cloud Marlene cried out; "Cloud!"

this allowed Cloud to grab his sword and attack the remnants.

Meanwhile though at 7th heaven, Willow sat with Tifa, trying to think of a plan.

"think Cloud will be okay? he looked alittle upset but relieved when he left."

"i apologise for hurting him like i did..it was the only way i could get him to listen to me..but he seems to have come to his senses..so yes..i believe he will be fine." Willow give Tifa a proper "it will be okay" smile.

"thanks Willow, you always know what to say."

"Anytime Tifa, i'm always here to help and you know that." Willow Smiled.

Just as they were about to discuss a plan, someone rushed into the bar.

"Lyna!" Willow growled as she got into a battle stance but then realised that Lyna had reverted.

"Sister please..don't hurt me..i'm sorry." Lyna started sobbing hysterically.

"sis.." Willow then proceeded to walk over and hug her sister tightly. "Tifa get her some clothing, she'll need it."

"on it!" Tifa then rushed upstairs to grab some spare clothing she had stored away.

moments later, Tifa reappeared with a black skirt and a red and white top for Lyna to change into.

"thank you.." Lyna said.

"thats alright sister..what happened?"

"the black water wore off..i betrayed the remnants..but i fear the children are brainwashed..all because of me.."

"Cloud has gone to save them..it'll all be okay.."

Back in the forgotten city. Kadaj had knocked Cloud down to the ground causing his phone to fall into the water, leaving cloud stunned..just as Kadaj went to deliver the final blow a red shirl appeared and rescued Cloud, firing gunshots at the remnants and then leaving.

"tch..i'll get you next time.." Kadaj growled.

Sometime later when cloud regain his senses he looked down and rubbed his arm

"see Willow?..I knew I'd be no help..Vincent! What do you know about this?"

"I come here often.." Vincent walked over to Cloud and grabbed his arm. "I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing. The stigma. It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates. Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruders."

"what do you mean by intruder?"

"the Sephiroth gene, Jenova's memetic legacy..call it what you want.."

"your well informed."

"Tseng and Elena. They were brought here half-dead by the matthews sisters..They must have been brutally tortured...I did what I could to save them, but...Well, we'll see."

"tortured?"

"they had it coming..they got their hands on Jenova's head."

"then when the remnants say they're looking for mother?.."

"heavens dark harbinger..the calamity..Jenova..if they wanted to..they could recreate Sephiroth.."

"Kadaj..what is he?"

"heh..i'd rather not know."

just then rustling could be heard behind them, casuing them to turn around, alarmed..Cloud picks up his sword and gets ready to attack as Marlene runs through the bushes and hugs him tight.

"Marlene!" Cloud sighs in reflief.

"Cloud! Denzel, Tifa..and Willow!" Marlene cried out in a worried voice.

"Willow is alright." he said calmly.

"i wanna talk to her." Marlene requested, worried for Willow's health.

Cloud reached into his back pocket, looking for his phone but couldn't find it, realising he must have lost it during the fight..Marlene then turned to Vincent with an innocent look on her face.

"M-May i?" she asked nervously as Vincent looked at his cape and pulled it aside. "you don't have a phone?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Vincent, could you take Marlene to Willow and Tifa. i have to see Shinra and get a few answers." Cloud requested.

"i can't do that." Vincent shook his head.

"but i-"

"forget it Cloud, why don't you ever pay any attention to us?!" Marlene yelled and ran over to Vincent, leaving Cloud shocked by her sudden outburst.

"Marlene..please..gimme some time..theres a battle to be faught..but it's not a simple as just fighting it..you understand?" Cloud tried explaining but failed to get his message through.

"no! i don't!" Marlene yelled. she didn't understand at all and for good reason..she couldn't understand why Cloud kept keeping his distance from his family..from his loved ones..why those she loved kept leaving her life and never coming back and she was tired of getting the same answer every time so who could really blame her?.

"Cloud..you sure this is about fighting?" Vincent asked.

Cloud looked down in thought..he hadn't thought about that before..but then remembered what Willow told him when they spoke at the location of the buster sword, just outside of midgar

 _"you think i haven't sinned in the past?..i've had my fair share of sins..it's easier to forgive yourself, than wait for the forgiveness of others.."_

"are sins..ever forgiven?" he asked.

"i've never tried." was Vincent's only reply.

"you mean?..never tried?.." he looked down in thought for a moment then looked up. "Marlene, lets go."

Marlene peeked out from Vincents cloak and ran over with a nod and confident smile.

"well i'm gonna try..i'll phone in a verdict." he said, turning around and taking Marlene home.

meanwhile in a lake nearby, Clouds phone made it's way down to the bottom of the lake as the voice messages he had piled up played away.

the first one was from Revee:  
"It's me, Reeve. How's work going? I saw your flyer. How in the world do you stay in business? Huh! You never change, Cloud. If it's all right I was thinking about helping you out, but I guess I'll call back another time. Goodbye for now."

Second one was from Yuffie:  
"Surprise! It's me, Yuffie. So, hey, all the kids are suddenly missing from Wutai. Weird. Have you heard anything about it? Give me a ring and fill me in okay?"

Third one was from Barret:  
"What up, fool, it's Barret! I am the man! Oil, Cloud! I just found the biggest damned oil filed you ever seen! Surveyin's done, so I should be able to get out there and see Marlene soon. You let her know, all right, Spiky?"

the fourth one was from Willow:  
"hey Cloud..it's Willow..i know you told me to keep away but i can't stop thinking about you..i need to know you're okay especially since the stigma has made an appearance..i miss you..i'll check in another time.."

and the last one was from Tifa:  
"Reno called again. He says to hurry, and he sounded kind of strange… Be careful, okay?"

the phone made it to the bottom of the lake and the screen went black as Aerith spoke.

"i never blamed you guys..not once..you both came for me..thats all that matters."

and with that..the phone went dead.


End file.
